Bathtub Fun
by Coco Kuroko
Summary: Sequel to 'Beach Fun'


Sequel to "Beach Fun"

After their beach play, the two love birds packed up their stuff and headed for the hotel Axel had rented at. Axel actually had planned on doing it with Roxas again, but the puppy was tired. Deep, deep down, he felt bad. But the urge to rub his hands all over Roxas had beaten cuddling with him instead; by a long-shot.

Axel laid the things down and went to fill the bathtub. He had an idea. The blonde heard the water running and tugged his wet clothes off and threw it on the floor. He didn't care at the moment, the sand was really irritating him now. He could really use a bath.

Once he walked in the bathroom, his jaw dropped like a anchor in the sea; heaving and fast. Axel was sitting on the edge of the tub, he had also used the petals from a decor flower to sprinkle on the water.

"W-wh- H-... " Axel walked over, grabbing Roxas' hands and pushing them up, as if their was a wall behind them and Roxas was pinned on it. He kissed Roxas gently, as if giving him a teaser of what would happen. A moan escaped Roxas and he pulled away.

"Please... I just want a bath, I'm tired Ax."

Axel smirked, he lowered his head to rest on the shoulder of his lover.

In a husky voice, he replied. "You said we could go again if I washed the sand out." he said, while nipping Roxas' neck. Roxas felt the sand rub his insides, he pretended it was Axel. He blushed, suddenly horny.

Axel picked up Roxas and carried him over to the tub, Roxas didn't protest. He seemed to have waken up. Once his skin touched the warm water, Roxas let out a soft moan.

Axel laid sweet kisses on Roxas' neck, trailing down his chest. Roxas wrapped his hand around Axel's thin waist, pulling them closer. That action taken, their hips grinned together. Roxas moaned while Axel let out a chuckle. Axel stopped his doings and stared Roxas in the eyes. Roxas stared back, blushing. The redhead hid a smirk, he wanted Roxas to focus on his face, not his hands.

With Roxas lost in his lover eyes, Axel moved his hand down to Roxas' problem. He started out rough and fast making Roxas' let out a quiet scream. "Baby...ughh..!"

"Sorry Roxy boy, i didn't think you would need me to go as slow since we just did it." Axel said with a grin. He continued stoking Roxas.

"You have a point." Roxas said between whimpers.

"If you say so..." Axel then stopped stroking and shoved 3 fingers up Roxas' booty.

"Ahh...! F..u...arghh! No!" Roxas was moaning, screaming, everything, while Axel roughly rubbed his fingers all over the place.

"Dang, this sand got even deeper in you than I did. I'm jealous." redhead said with a smirk.

"Nyaa! Don't...say that! Ahh!"

"Why?" pyro questioned, still rubbing his fingers everywhere, purposely missing Roxas' hot spot.

"C-cause!"

"That's not even a good reason!" 'Squishy' noises could be heard through the air.

"S-shut up!"

"No."

"You're not even getting the sand out! You're just pushing it in more! Ahh!"

Axel chuckled. He pulled his fingers out.

"Thank you!"

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I- Ahhh!" Before Roxas could finish, Axel thrusted all the way in. Hard. Some water had made its way in, making even more hot noises.

"Oh my! Axel! Yes! Ahh! "

"See?" Axel chuckled. "I knew you wanted it." After finishing his sentence, he pulled out almost all the way before pushing his way back in.

"Nyaaa!"

"Mm baby, common, scream my name."

"Axel! Axel...please! Ohh..! Ahh! Right there! Again! Axel!"

"Yes. Roxy I love you babe." Said redhead thrusted strongly into Roxas, hitting the spot that made him scream dead on.

"I-I love you to-ooo! Ahh!"

Minutes later, Roxas came, screaming Axel's name. Axel came soon after, having Roxas tighten on him. He came deep in Roxas, the cum shooting even farther inside. Some of his seed even started to spill out. After calming down, Axel smiled, Roxas also.

Axel then licked the excess seed off of Roxas' stomach. Earning a girly giggle.

"Love ya."

"Love you to Ax." They both shared another smile.

Axel began to pull out. He laid on Roxas, slightly crushing him.

"Again...?"

Axel looked up surprised. He found a blushing Roxas.

"What?"

"W-well if you don't-" Roxas turned away.

"Hell yes." was Axel's response. He turned Roxas' head back and kissed him. After breaking apart, they smiled.

What a memorable night it would be!


End file.
